


Sweet Love

by Fantasywriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, Ice Cream, Love, Lunoct Week, Romance, Short One Shot, Sneaking Out, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: Noctis writes in his and Luna’s book.Dear Luna,I can’t wait til we meet up in Altissia Maybe we can hang you know maybe get an ice cream something like that yeah? Or we could count the stars?Love, NoctisIt finally comes true for the both.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Lunoct Valentine Weekend 2021





	Sweet Love

“Thank you Noctis for taking me out on this splendid day for ice cream.” Luna giggled, the Oracle felt butterflies in her stomach. 

Noctis bashfully smiled.  
“You’re welcome Luna, I’m just glad we finally got to do this.” Noctis handed Luna her strawberry ice cream cone. She gladly took it and walked over to a bench sitting down. Noctis sat down beside her licking on his vanilla cone. 

He was close to her, their shoulders touching lightly. She smelt really good, like a blossom of a flower. Noctis inhaled her scent memorizing it.

Luna carefully ate her ice cream. Noctis glanced over at her shyly. 

The Oracle gave him a warm smile. 

“Is your ice cream good?” Luna smiled with her blue eyes sparkling. 

Noctis didn’t noticed that he had a small ice cream mustache on his upper lip.

“Sure and yours?” Noctis asked, as his heart beat pounded in his chest. Luna was leaning toward him, they hadn’t even had their first kiss. 

“You got something there.” Luna licked her index finger wiping the ice cream away from his upper lip. She giggled more. 

“You’re too cute Prince Noctis, don’t dare feel embarrassed.” Luna demanded and took a lick of his ice cream cone. 

Noctis’ eyes grew wide, he felt like he had melted from her touch seeing her gestures. He opened his mouth, but couldn’t speak.

“Pardon my manners, I just wanted a taste. I didn’t think you would mind. Care to try mine?” Luna held her ice cream cone out to Noctis’ mouth. 

Noctis’ cheeks changed color to a rose red. He smiled, leaning forward to her ice cream cone. He took a lick, looking up at her. Luna’s heart melted, she blushed heavily. 

Noctis slowly moved his free hand to Luna’s and laced his fingers with hers. His heart was pounding, yet he was glad he made the first move. Luna gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“I’m glad we finally got to do this in Altissia.” Noctis whispered. 

“Me too, my dear. Now let’s wait for the stars to come out.” Luna smile looking over at Noctis.

“You remember me writing that?” Noctis brushed his thumb across her hand.

Luna nodded.

“Oh Noctis, I couldn’t forget it. Oh how I’ve dreamt of this day.” Luna leaned pressing the most delicate kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this little one shot of sweetness of Lunoct!


End file.
